Behind these Hazel Eyes
by girlwhoisinlove
Summary: It's a songfic about what happened before Cedric's death between Cho and him, and how Co feels after his death. Based on the song Behind these hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson


center i Behind these hazel eyes /i /center 

center Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight   
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on /center 

i Memories flashed in front of my eyes as I sat there… there at the funeral… the funeral of the one I loved, Cedrics funeral. I remembered how we met, there in the corridor in third year when Peeves made me trip and I fell and dropped all my books, he came and drove Peeves away then helped me gather my books.

I remember always blushing when he was around, I remember I really wanted him to ask me out, and he did one day when we had to go to Hogsmeade, we were in our fourth year and he asked me out.

We spent that day together, and he told me he really liked me I told him I felt the same way too, everything was like in a fairy tail, we kept dating.

I remember our first kiss on the Hogwarts grounds, it was night and I couldn't sleep so I sat there by the lake and he came up to me and told me he loved me, I remember what joy I felt then.

We couldn't last one day without each other, we even met during summer, I remember one time in our fourth year how during the winter holidays he flew on his broom all the way to my house from Hogwarts just to give me a Christmas present, that night was our first night together.

We were the sweetest couple in Hogwarts, when I was with him it felt like nothing could go wrong, I felt so safe, so secure in hi strong arms, I felt like I could do anything, I could fly when I was with him , but now that he's not here, I feel like someone just cut my wings off and I fell to the ground. I can't live anymore, I don't sleep at night, I barely eat, everyone's says their worried, but I know they don't really care, no one really cares, I can't survive without you. /i  
Here i am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

i Once again I ended up getting hurt in a relationship, last time I swore I'll never love again, but then you came and I broke that promise, I fell in love with you.

I thought we'd always be together, I thought we were inseparable, and yet there are forces stronger than us.

It just had to happen… that's what everyone says, it had to happen, that's how it is, it's meant to be, but I can't pretend I feel that way when I know it's not true, it was us who were meant to be not this, not this… and now you're gone, you wont be able to see the tears I cry for you, you'll never be thee to soothe me, oh how I miss your touch, your eyes, but you're not here anymore. /i

center I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on /center 

i You made me open up though I thought I'll never love again, you made me feel safe an secure after the death of my parents, I was myself only when I was with you, now all I am is a shadow of what I was, all I am now is fake, all I do is pretend I'm ok, when it's not true, I'll never be ok without you, without you I can't survive, it's just too much… /i

center Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside   
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore…anymore /center 

i I'm so sorry that we didn't even have a proper goodbye, why did we have that stupid fight, I don't even remember what caused it right now, but because of it I was mad at you before the third task.

I wish I never said those things I told you, I wish I never said I hated you, because I know it's not true, it'll never be true, I'll always love you, I'll always keep your memory in my heart…and seeing you like this kills me, I just can't stand it, I can't cry anymore, at least not on the outside, my tears have all dried out by now, but I cry on the inside, I cry because I have a wound so deep that I know will never heal… /i

center Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside   
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes /center 

The ceremony was over, with all these thoughts in her head, she stood up and walked to his grave, she lay a read flower on it while a single tear ran down her cheek, a tear he will never be able to see…


End file.
